


La campanella

by kinpika



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Father and Son, Shinonome POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: "You ring that when you need me, and dad'll come running, okay?"There was only one thing that kept Shinonome's father so staunchly in his mind - a gift, when he was a young boy, that was meant to keep him safe and sound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back in July last year, Tali was talking about how much she loved the bells Shinonome has for no particular reason on his outfit. Naturally, it's so Ryouma could find him. Then of course, Adi came in and made the situation a little sadder and I cried a little and so nearly 6 months later I finally finished this.
> 
> The art for reference:  
> [Part one](https://twitter.com/Adithehella/status/748701445986279424)  
> [Part two](https://twitter.com/Adithehella/status/748706874627796992)

When Shinonome was very young, his father gave him a bell.

At the time, Shinonome had loved the little bell dearly. Not simply because his father lacked in being overly generous, of course — that was just another problem to stack up against his father. It was because it was one of the first things Shinonome remembered his father giving him. Ryouma had never been such a big presence in his life, anyway, to the point that the little round metal thing that remained attached to his person for the next few years kept them close. At least, despite everything, Shinonome tried to believe that.

It wasn’t until he was older that he was told why he even had the bell in the first place, and it didn’t really surprise him much. “So that we could find you before you ran off for an adventure!” one of his nurses had told him, smiling cheerfully, as if he should laugh as well. Shinonome does, a forced chuckle and showing too much teeth, politely excusing himself too.

 

 

He’s a little over four years old, and it had been so long since he’d seen his father. Nurses keep telling him soon, soon he will visit, focus on your studies. But Shinonome _can’t_ concentrate, not when they don’t tell him where his father is, why he isn’t here _yet_ , and no matter how much he tugs at their skirts, they don’t let up. Shinonome is too young to understand the hurried talks in the kitchens, why wasn’t the King here yet (whose ‘the King’?), did something happen out there (out there?), what do we tell him (tell who?).

But when portals open, it’s like the sky splits. It used to frighten him as a baby, he would be told much later in life, but it was this exact time that things seemed to settle. A faint jingling manages to break through all the thunder, and for the first time Shinonome runs out first. 

Ryouma never ages, but Shinonome would never notice. Instead, he’s curious and happy and surprised all at once, tripping over himself as he runs towards his _dad_. Arms outstretched, Shinonome is swooped up in an instant, smothered and loved and giggles (simpler times).

 

 

Ryouma holds up his hand, several slightly larger bells attached to his wrist. Shinonome simply stares, holding out his own as he’s small and confused but delighted.

"You ring that when you need me, and dad'll come running, okay?"

 

 

He’s fifteen. Fifteen and at the shore of one of the rivers and he’s _mad_. Practically spitting as he paces. Five years. It had been _five_ years since he had seen his dad, and even then the last visit was an abrupt half an hour of talks with the nurses before disappearing again. As Ryouma had left then, there had been sounds of fighting spilling in from the portal and then

Nothing.

Not a sound followed. 

In his hand, Shinonome clenched so hard he wouldn’t care if the bells broke. There was no meaning to them now, anyway, no need for such stupid little things, little promises. Shinonome had rung them day and night, again and again, yet _dad_ never came to his aid, so why hold onto them now? At least, he told himself this over and over, stepping close to the edge, before away once more.

Stop making excuses for _him_ , Shinonome tells himself. Excuses stopped working back when he was seven, really. There was nothing for the old man now.

Swapping the bells to his right hand, he stares at them once, before nodding to himself and pulling his arm back. Three two—

Just as he launches forward, he stops. Again! Maybe a bit closer. I can do this, Shinonome knows he can, repeating the words over and over as he tries to let go once more. Come on, you can do it.

“Shinonome?”

The voice catches him off guard, Shinonome slipping slightly on the bank, enough to lose his grip. To flurry to catch hold on grass. To fling the bells into the river after all. “No!”

Shinonome watches them sink to the bottom of the river. One of the nurses, the newest one, makes for an apology, but Shinonome doesn’t hear her. Doesn’t pay the slightest attention as he dives in, arms snapping forward. Instantly, he’s waterlogged and heavy, pushing down between reeds and fish to find the bells.

No no no no, he thinks, hands swiping before he’s pulled up. No, stop!

When Shinonome resurfaces, he’s just barely managed to hook a finger in the ribbon, pulling the bells up with him. There’s fuss around him, so many questions and hands, pulling him to shore. Shinonome does not notice a thing, holding the bells close.

 

 

Shinonome is nineteen and furious. A spearhead with no particular end, as he finally breaks through the portal separating his world from the rest. His place was not like the rest, as he meets the sand running, blindly in no particular direction. It’s hard to tell which way is what, but his feet catch him and keep him going, one in front of the other.

Vaguely, he does recognise the furious ringing at his sides, and curses and shouts as he tumbles down another hill. Sand enters every damn crevice, and had he not been so terrified and angry, all at once, he might’ve cared that slowly, but surely, the bells had begun to sound dull.

“Damn him!” 

Hands and knees, smacking his fists against the ground. Where was he? How was he out here, so far from anything, anyone? Another scream slips between his lips, as Shinonome can finally feel the tears begin to well. “Why?!” 

And then,

There’s a blade, pressed against his throat.

 

 

 

Ryouma had received the letter, and never had he pushed a mount to move so quickly, he was sure. It was only by sheer luck they were in the area, a different route that had been determined. As they come down one of the hills, he can hear the chime, fast and sharp, and his heart beats faster. _Fear_ — Ryouma did not remember the last time he felt such a thing.

Takumi fires from beside him, a shot that whistled through the air, and their contingent of soldiers pushed ahead, spreading the enemy lines thin. Ryouma could not focus, apart from at a single point. A single deciding sound, determining how his son was faring. A flick too sharp, opening his back. Ryouma pulls up aside, sword already swooping down and catching a man in the shoulder.

Shinonome stares up at him, and Ryouma could only stare back.

 

 

“You kept them.”

“Do not speak to me!”

“I-Shinonome, please, listen to me.”

“You left me there! Did you ever think… Did you even want me? Is that why you abandoned me?!”

“I never intended to!”

Shinonome stops, hands in the air, as if he tries to think about what next to say. But then, in one swift movement, Shinonome pulls a knife from his hip, and Ryouma is a step too slow to stop him from cutting the bells from his guards. They drop to the ground, sad and sorry. Shinonome leaves.

 

 

They do not speak. Ryouma is far too arrogant to admit he was wrong. His wife sighs and watches, as her son does not look their way. What did she do to deserve such prideful men in her life? So alike, and yet. And yet.

She holds onto the bells. Ryouma had nearly thrown them, along with his own. No, they did not need such a thing to happen in their lives, not now. Not after everything. Soon, _soon,_ things will be fixed. Father and son would speak, and differences may not be resolved, but she was sure they would find some common ground.

Hopefully soon.

 

 

 

Her wish comes later than she had hoped, but perhaps it was worth the wait.

Sparring was a past time that many of the soldiers had taken up, since both armies had taken up arms against the greater evil. And it was hot, sun shining over Hoshido harder than it had in a long time. Rain had not blessed them yet, causing the heat to get to a lot of the younger men’s heads.

The heir apparent for Nohr had taken up arms against Shinonome, clearly riled into a fight that had been going on for far longer than it should’ve. Neither her nor the princess consort had taken to stopping them, as she was sure her own son had somewhat encouraged the young prince of Nohr into this. 

Backs straighten as Ryouma steps forward, clearly unable to keep his mind focused on anything apart from having something to prove. She sighs, rolls her eyes. Shinonome does gloss over her father, and it costs him taking a swift kick to the leg, tumbling back.

“What a backhanded move, my prince!” Shinonome caws, pushing himself up. Takes the offered hand and she would have to admit, very rarely had she seen the Nohrian prince smile. But he looked oddly pleased with himself.

“I learned that from someone.” The comment is sly, and she has a feeling she knows exactly who taught him that move. Sighing, perhaps she should apologise to the princess consort over her son teaching the woman’s some very bad swordsmanship, except Ryouma steps forward, apparently taking it as a sign it was his turn.

“ _Gods_.” 

 

“Hello, father. Or should I call you ‘Prince’?”

“Taunting your enemy is not always a strong strategy, Shinonome.”

“And yet you—” grunt, swift strike back, “are always shouting at the enemy, are you not?”

Gritting teeth. “Hold your tongue.”

“What great advice, father. I thank you for the lesson.”

 

 

 

They do not go for hours, as much as soldiers may rave about at dinner. Ryouma insists that it was a draw, fairly so, as Shinonome had been sparring only moments before. Shinonome says nothing on the matter (a first, no doubt), and leaves.

 

A mother’s duty never ends, it seems.

 

 

“Will you speak to him?”

Shinonome is in one of the tents, arm being attended to by a very harried nurse. There was some hope that he had not scared the woman, but the looks between mother and son suggested otherwise. A nice temper in this family was something to be desired.

“Why should I?”

“He misses you, Shinonome.”

“Mother, you were the only one who visited me. He never did.”

A pause. “I don’t want to make excuses for him—”

“Then don’t.”

“—But he loves you, my son. Dearly. You and your father are so alike when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Reaching into the pouch at her hip, she pulls free the little bells. Ryouma had already taken his back, very embarrassed and pouting like a very small child over it, but Shinonome had yet to take his back, staunchly determined to ignore his father for the rest of eternity, apparently (teenagers were going to make her go grey before her time, she decided).

Shinonome stares at her levelly. “Mother…” he starts, trailing off quickly. Embarrassment was clear on his face, as he was determined to look anywhere other than at the little bells.

“Please, if not for your father’s sake, do it for mine at least.”

With a click of his tongue, Shinonome swipes the bells out of her hand. “Fine. For you, not for him.”

That would have to do for now.

 

 

 

Ryouma hears the bells in the battle. At first, it startles him — months, it had been _months_ after all, since Shinonome had thrown them at his feet. Turning, he tries to determine the source. This was one of their larger battles to date, and he hoped his son had not stormed off ahead, determined to prove himself. Perhaps the Nohrian prince would have accompanied him, or hopefully his cousin. Saizou’s son. Someone to make sure he was okay before Ryouma got there.

Kagerou follows Ryouma through the enemy lines, the bells getting louder with each slash. Another body falls, Ryouma grows closer. Repeat, repeat, repeat, the entire way through. Closer closer. Survive, Shinonome. Don’t let yourself get overwhelmed.

 

“Dad!”

 

That was close. Too close. Shinonome hadn’t left the medic tent left, and Marx was pacing outside as well. Their sons had been injured deeply, trying to defend Suzukaze’s daughter. At least, that was the story Ryouma had been fed when he had grilled some of the other children over his son’s absolute recklessness. It was getting late. The army needed to move. Just barely, Ryouma could hear the rolling of a high noise, tampered down only by Marx’s footsteps.

Gently, Ryouma shakes his own bells, and hopes that Shinonome knows that he’s there.

 

 

“You saved me.”

“Yes, I believe I did.”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“What for? You were defending a friend. I would have done the same.”

“I turned my back on the enemy when I should’ve—”

“I told you, Shinonome. I would have done the same. And you rang for me. That itself takes courage.”

Shinonome smiles, and he does not look like a strong young man, at that moment. His face crumbles, and he reaches for his father, little hiccups leaving him. Ryouma will laugh about it, later, but moves his seat closer, arms wrapping around Shinonome and holding him close, steady pats on the back, like he had done when Shinonome was just a small babe in his arms.

 

 

Alt:

Shinonome is older. Wiser. Bells still firmly affixed to his person, and Ryouma does not feel that immense anxiety whenever his son steps into battle. No, with each swift strike, it’s a clear ring of sound. No awkward jangling, to suggest a missed footstep, a wrong turn of the wrist. Echoing around as Shinonome removes the next man. Another. One more enemy falls before him and Ryouma does not fear for his son.

But his son fears for him.

They did not expect such a turn of events. Ryouma was never meant to fall. Shinonome runs as fast as his feet carry him, but he’s not fast enough. Even if all the enemies fall, Ryouma kneels, sword buried too deeply in his chest to just be able to pass off. The great king of Hoshido can’t just shrug this off, no matter how much Shinonome tries to convince himself he could. It’s just one his ridiculous jokes. He’ll stand soon enough.

Shinonome holds his father’s body until it cools, weeping. At his wrist, he gives a single shake. Those little bells ring loud and clear, and yet there was no response.

**Author's Note:**

> i left the mother unnamed bc i like orochi as shinonome's mother even if bad stats but i know ppl prefer others so SHRUGS


End file.
